TV wall is a common display device for promotion, which is a large scale LED display installed on the wall of building, the commercial images or videos could be shown on the LED display, with the high image quality of LED screen, said commercial broadcasted on the TV wall could achieve outstanding promotion effect.
However, above-mentioned TV wall is also with disadvantages such as high production cost, numerous power consumption, less visible in daylight, large scale and heavy weights complex installation, affection to the appearance of the building or wall, malfunction due to nature climate, great number of maintenance cost, and limited application field restricted by the size of the building or wall.
To solve aforementioned disadvantages, a display device with low production cost, easy to install and maintain, naturally involving with the appearance of the building or wall, and low malfunction rate in nature climate is required.